Maria's back
by TheBlackWidow-LoveBites
Summary: Alice gets scared when Maria returns. Set After Breaking Dawn. Please Read, Review and Enjoy! x


**A one shot-Bella is a Vampire.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight!**

**Alice's POV**

Maria.

She was standing there, smirking at us before she flew to Jasper.

"Hello, Soldier" she smiled, Jasper's glare was menacing, "Can we talk?" she asked him, He didn't answer or move.

"Can we talk and Then I'll leave you and your Witch alone" she continued, Jasper nodded once and the two went onto the Balcony. I ran to the clearing, not caring who was behind me. I sank down onto the grass, lent my back against a tree and began to sob.

"Alice!" Bella called, she sat next to me and put her arm around my shoulder. "What's wrong?" I clutched at Bella as she held me as I cried.

"I'm so scared, Bella…" I told her,

"Scared? What about?" Bella asked me, worried,

"I'm Scared that Jasper is missing that life and want to go back. I'm scared that she's going to try to take him from me." I sobbed, finally confessing. Bella held me tight,

"Jasper would never leave you, Alice! He loves you!" Bella told me. "If you don't believe me, then come and speak to Jasper yourself" she lead me to the house, where Jasper was waiting for me.

"Alice! I got worried when I couldn't find you. Are you alright, Darlin'?" he asked me, so much love in his voice. I shook my head,

"Not really… Where's Maria?" I asked, Jasper smiled, and brushed my Bangs away from my Forehead so he could press his lips there,

"She's gone, we talked and then Emmett made her come through with her Promise" he smiled, "She won't be bothering us anymore, she's gone, and she's not coming back, I promise you, Alice."

"That's so great!" I smiled up at him, but it was forced. "Jasper, Can I talk to you about something?" Bella took this as her cue to leave; she nodded Reassuringly at me before going to find Renesmee. Jasper sat down and took me on her lap and held me,

"What's wrong, Darlin?" he asked,

"Okay… Look… Being Unwanted isn't new to me… my parents didn't want me; they just locked me away and declared me dead to everyone. I got scared when Maria came, I felt really Insecure, I mean, Maria is Beautiful! A part of me thought that you might Miss that Life when she started talking about how great she thought it was. I thought she was going to take you away from me, I thought that I wasn't enough for you, Jazz," I finally told him, a weight lifting off of my shoulders as I did so. He took my face between his hands and focused his eyes on mine.

Jasper's POV.

I couldn't believe it. Maria had made Alice feel this way! I couldn't bear it, I took her face between my hands and focused my eyes on hers. She needed to know just how much I loved her!

"Oh, Alice! Your parents didn't see how truly amazing and wonderful you are because you are and you always have been! You are wanted Alice, very much, By Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Me, Especially Me! Maria is nothing compared to you and your beauty. Alice, I don't miss that life one bit that life made me a person that I'm not proud of, but with you, I'm free to be who I really am. Maria would_ NEVER_ take me away from you because I cannot _bear _to be apart from you, I _need_ to be with you, and you are more than I deserve Alice, much more than I ever deserve, I love you, Alice Cullen- Whitlock. I always have and I always will. I love you; don't ever, ever forget that." I told her, needing her to know how much I needed her, how much I love her.

"Oh, Jazz…" she whispered.

"When I was worn out, when I had lost all hope, you appeared to me in the diner in Philadelphia. Ever since then, you have been the reason that I survive. When the pain is so intense that I feel like I can't carry on, you're always there to comfort me. When I slip up, you tell me that I'm not a monster, that I will be able to improve my self-control eventually. You boost my self confidence that way, by making me believe that someone like me is worthy of someone perfect like you. You're my Beautiful little angel that saved me from my own personal Hell., I can't really call you little because it's very short-sighted to call you little. What you lack in size, you certainly make up for in spirit, in strength, in bravery, in heart, in intelligence, in creativity, and in love. I feel so amazed and blessed that you are my wife. That I have your heart for eternity and you will always have mine. I wonder every day just what I did to deserve you, and I cannot find an answer.. You're my crying shoulder,, my best friend, my everything, my love, my Alice. I look forward to every day that I get to spend with you and hold you in my arms, I Love you, Alice, more that I can tell you."

She was trembling, shaking with the tears that would never come. I cradled her to my chest, when she calmed down, she looked at me.

"Oh Jasper, I love you so much. Do you want to know what words come to mind whenever I'm thinking about you?" she asked, I shrugged,

"These are some of the things that come to mind when I think about you: Strength, safety, kind, husband, soldier, gentle, devoted, saviour, witty, sensitive, charming, sweet, brother, determined, hopeful, survivor, son, caring, special, listener, Pride, my first memory, Talented, Loving, Mine, Perfect…" she rattled off, I couldn't help but smile, I cut her off by kissing her gently. She pulled back and smiled,

I smiled, kissing her forehead. "As long as I have you, then I'll be happy"

"You'll always have me, silly" Alice giggled,

"Then, I'm happy" I smiled, and we cuddled, watching the sun set, happy and in love.

FINISHED.


End file.
